The Notorious HeartStealing Villain, Sirius Black
by MagikMuggle
Summary: AU The Dark Lord never expected was another pawn in the game, a pawn that wasn't controlled by Dumbledore. Harry never had the chance to be affected by the war, for it ended before he was born, Voldemort was defeated by someone else. MarauderEra.


DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

A.N: (AU) Why does Sirius Orion Black die in vain? Why do James and Lily die! This is my way of rebelling against the disappointing lack of a love-interest in Padfoot's life, and the lack of a back story to Harry Potter's parents' life before they died. A conspiracy is created by OC, ending the war before it even reaches Harry's generation.

This chapter is a prologue from the summer after fifth year. Next chapter I'll start from the beginning (first year). Mostly from OC(Vanessa) POV. Enjoy and Review if you want me to continue! Mag xxx

**The Notorious Heart-Stealing ****Villain, Sirius Black **

By MagikMuggle

Prologue

It's dark and gloomy outside, the moon barely peeking out beyond the clouds that filled the dark sky.

I hear tapping at the window. _It's him! It can't be!_ "Sirius? What are you doing up so late?" I say, shocked, as I spot the grinning face of a sixteen-year-old Sirius Black.

I step back and let him jump in through the window, I add disapprovingly "Your mother won't like this midnight visit, you know?"

He chuckles, his mysterious grey eyes shining in the dim moonlit room "I know, more of a reason to do it then!"

"Sirius, go back! I don't want you getting in trouble again." I whisper loudly "remember last time?"

I flinched at the painful images flashing by my mind. Blood. His face covered in bruises, his ever-present smirk in sight, despite the new arrangement of his features.

He grimaces sheepishly, "Not a Christmas goes by without me wishing for the proof that the old bat found me in Knockturn Avenue and decided i was too pretty to stay there. I shudder to consider if she really is my mum!" he jokes to lighten up the mood. My glare intensifies as I grit my teeth against my annoyance.

"Just...go!" I get continually more frustrated at his reckless lack of concern. Then he just smirks confidently. _Merlin he's beautiful, _I could feel the air leave my lungs, and an invisible band tightening around my chest. He's got me hooked on his smirk, his laughter, his love and kisses.

I could see a fire spark in his eyes, a glint mirrored equally in my own eyes, and lips finally meet, for the first time that night. Slowly. `Sensually. Breathlessly, he pulls me closer, tight against his warm body.

Many glorious moments pass, and hands begin to wander, anything I could reach is mine to touch, any sound he makes is mine to enjoy; in that brief moment he belongs with me._ I love you, Sirius Black._

My hands run up to meet his ebony hair. Ruffling, tugging. They trail back down to lift his t-shirt off his torso.

Then I stared in awed silence.

At his mutilated form.

Angry red marks have been drawn across from his collarbone to his hip, covered lightly in dried blood. I could see the way every movement he made stretched the thin layer of skin that covered his deep, raw wounds; he was in so much pain!

"What is this?" I hissed with frantic tears in my eyes, "Who did this, well i can guess who, but why?" I couldn't understand how someone could do this to him. Did they not realise?_ Don't they know that he is mine?_

He snorts unattractively "Mum, of course, and for what other reason than for being a 'filthy blood traitor!' and a 'disgrace to the family name!'." he says imitating the voices of his abusive mother and his twisted younger brother "Surprising really, isn't it how much alike mum and Reggie sound, must be in the sick purist genes she passed down to him, eh? James reckons mum chucked Reggie on the head a few times to get his mind addled enough to be able to fill it in with a load of bollocks about the importance of purifying the bloody wizarding community-"

He finally notices my loss of interest, and pauses to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

I'd stopped paying attention to him the moment the name left his lips. _James_. He will be safe with James; he will get the love he deserves there, Mrs. Potter will love him as her own son, James will welcome his marauding brother with open arms. He'll have a loving family at last.

All I have to do is let him go, because what I have with him, however wonderful it feels; it's wrong. He deserves something more.

"Go to him Sirius."

"Who?" he looks at me, annoyed. He knows what I'm trying to say.

I sighed at his unwillingness "You need to be kept safe" I urged him to apparate back to his room in Grimmauld Place, with me in tow this time.

He glares at my back as I hurriedly packed his belongings into his school trunk; his clothes are thrown in haphazardly.

It's then the realisation hits me suddenly. _He's not mine anymore. Not mine to kiss, not mine to love._ He'll be alone now-_Well as alone as you can get with three loud, obnoxious morons as brothers_- because when he leaves this house; I'll have to make sure he leaves me behind.

I took one last kiss, to remember himby. I pulled him close, breathing in his heavenly smell; leather, motor oil and the chipping paint smell of the old outhouse next my house.

I gathered my courage, wiping away the traitorous tears that had fallen, as I solidified my intentions. I slowly lifted my arm up and point my shaking wand at him. His eyes narrow in confusion for a small moment then widen in recognition, and the last thing I saw in his eyes-_ those beautiful, perceptive grey eyes_- is my reflection, framed with his unshed tears at his inevitable fate.

"I love yo-" _I can't do this if he finishes that sentence! _- his declaration is cut off.

"Obliviate"

I transferred all the gold from my parents' vault to his- _it's not like they need it anymore, i don't think there's much of a spending opportunity when you're six feet under._ I'm content in letting him believe that it was given to him by his 'good' Uncle Alphard.

As he flies away on his monstrosity; that some would call a motorcycle, his trunk stored in the side car, I could see his red robes flutter at me, almost as though they're waving goodbye. My own blue eyes sparkle with unshed tears, much too similar to the tears in his grey eyes only moments ago.

He had finally gained his well-deserved freedom, his everything; _just as I lost everything._

As i break down, sobbing on my bedroom floor I realise, I shouldn't really have expected anything else_. _After all, I'm just 'that round-the-bend witch' that made the mistake of falling in love with the notorious, heart-stealing, villain, Sirius Black.

As summer passes by, I remained cooped up in the dark, musky-smelling building that can loosely be described as an outhouse.

My neighbour suggested getting it refurbished and painted: "It is getting rather dodgy looking, dear"

I screamed my ruddy head off at her.

How could she even think about changing anything about it? It's perfect. That crack in the roof? _It's meant to be there._ The chipping paint? _It smells nice_. The occasional breeze, let in through the lopsided door, helps with ventilation... _Alright maybe it IS a bit pathetic-looking! _

Yet it reminds me of those days spent with _him. _

I admit I'm having trouble letting him go; maybe it was a mistake on my part. Would he take me back after i explain it to him? _Ha, tough luck. There is no way in hell he'd believe me, he has no reason to. _The feeling of losing everything that matters hits me again, and I dissolve into that weeping heap of a broken person, once more in the short week following his departure.

There was no chance for us, to begin with; everything was against us. The moment the hat touched his head in first year i knew-

_"__Black, Sirius"_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

_"Stone, Vanessa"_

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

-we were chosen to be enemies, to be kept separated despite our own wishes.

You could say i was his naturally born rival in everything; He decided to attend the Quidditch try-outs in second year, and succeeded in earning a place on the Gryffindor team, the same year that slytherin won its first match with me as their star beater. In third year, his detention records were adding up to about high seventies, closely met by my impressive achievement of 76 detentions...with _Filch_! The rest raising the numbers up to around 12 more than his own record. In fourth, he decided that girls were petty, so he decided to make it his task to resist the bountiful female attention sent his way; he did indulge in one or two dates to Hogsmeade, occasionally out of pity. I refused every offer, and count them: 31.

In fifth year, well the fates decided to play their cruel twisted game with us. In fifth year, he fell in love. The same year that I fell in love with him.

It was hard to come to terms with our situation; he, once the pride of his slytherin family, is now the disgrace. His friends, James and the lot, proud Gryffindor's, refuse to let him, or anyone they know, associate with their house rivals. Similarly, my so-called 'friends', the mangy slytherin gits: Bella, Lucius and the rest of the death-eater wannabes, obviously find Black a disgrace to everything they stand for.

He was meant to be the bane of my existence, but instead he somehow managed to worm his way into my heart. Permanently. Maybe it was the warm summer days we spent in the outhouse, laughing at the ridiculous notion of the fast approaching O.W.L.s. It could've been the chilly autumn we spent huddling under a blanket, sharing body heat. _It probably was the way he snogged the living daylights out of me when Gryffindor won the house cup. _Whatever it was that made me fall in love with him, I should have seen the way the relationship would end. With my tender broken heart dragged through thorns.

**=o=o=o=o=**


End file.
